Long Moments
by SearScare
Summary: Set about a year after The Last Olympian, if Heroes of Olympus hadn't happened. Just a harmless one-shot.


**A/N: Just something I was bored enough to write. What can I say, calculus got to me. I'm considering this practice for all the Percy-Annabeth moments I'll have in my version of Mark of Athena. Tell me what you think!**

**As said in the summary, set in the time about a year after The last Olympian- if Heroes of Olympus hadn't happened.**

* * *

><p><strong>Long Moments<strong>

**Percy**

'So I've been thinking…'

'Mmhmm?'

I rolled over so I could look at my girlfriend but all I could see was her profile. She had her laptop open and was frowning at it while her fingers moved impossibly fast over the keyboard; touching, typing, tapping. I knew her concentration was so intense that anything I said right now would just flow right over her.

'That we should really go out.'

'True.'

Annabeth murmured leaning forward to squint at the screen. I briefly wondered why she didn't just increase the resolution but I knew better than to ask.

'Like a date or something.'

'Exactly.'

I grinned and pulled myself upright. We were both on my bed, except I was the one who was doing the correct thing on a bed—lounging while she reviewed her various blueprints; of Olympus, of camp, of her freaking dorm at school for all I knew.

'Or we could just stay here.'

'Yes.'

She agreed and closed her eyes briefly while she wiggled her fingers in mid-air. I watched, fascinated, as she bit her lip, raised her eyebrow and quickly came to a conclusion. Her fingers were off again and this time I envied the keyboard.

'And I dunno, talk?'

'A good idea.'

As much as I enjoyed continuing a wholly one-sided conversation, it annoyed me that she could simply phase out so completely while I was around. How come I never managed it when the roles were reversed?

'And then have sex?'

The last word of my sentence did it; she stopped what she was doing to glance confusedly at me.

'What?'

I smiled widely and reached for her, closing the lid of the laptop with my left hand as my right hand cupped her cheek briefly. Thankfully she didn't resist and leaned into me so that our lips brushed against each other's lightly. Her fingers held my sides in a loose grip and I ran my hands down her arms.

'What brought this on?'

She murmured quietly as I tilted my head so I could rub my cheek against hers. She winced a little as my stubble (I'd been meaning to shave for days but ah, I'd never found the time) scratched at her soft skin and her grip became a little tighter; her fingers bunching my T-shirt with uncharacteristic force.

'You weren't paying any attention to me.'

I replied easily and let my lips fall to the crook of her neck. A curious sound escaped her throat and I smiled triumphantly against her skin—which had a woodsy scent, oddly enough.

'So that basically means I can't work when you're around?'

She asked, and her tone suggested that she was really _trying _to sound a little annoyed but something—or _someone _was making that particular emotion a little hard to measure up.

'Basically… I wouldn't advise that particular activity when I'm around.'

I said mock seriously and she laughed as her hands wound around my neck, sending shivers down my spine when she touched bare skin. I gazed into her unfathomable grey eyes and felt a frission of irresponsibility.

I tugged at the hem of her white tee and slid my hands underneath marveling at the warmth that radiated off her skin.

'Percy…'

She mumbled cautiously but I ignored her and spread my hands around her waist. I hadn't realized -up till now- how slim she really was. Or maybe I just had really large hands. Either way, I felt like I was holding a delicate object, which if I pressed too hard, might shatter into a thousand pieces.

I heard her catch her breath and I stopped my advance immediately, a little scared of how far I'd let myself get carried away. I felt her smile against my lips—a smile which I think was aimed at my hesitation.

'Scared, Seaweed Brain?'

There was just a hint of trepidation in her tone, enough to warn me that despite her cockiness she too was a little wary of the placement of my hands.

I didn't move them.

Or well technically, I did- higher up.

This time a hiss of air escaped her mouth and blew past my skin making me tingle.

'Tell me to, and I'll stop.'

I whispered and I watched as her eyes grew wide- taking in my words and then shrank back to normal size- mulling over them. I watched (her decide) and waited, knowing that though this was entirely new to both of us, the simple power of our- dare I say it?- love would guide us.

Or you know, just the information you'd expect any 17 year old to possess.

'Would you really?'

She asked and I smelt the coffee she'd drunk earlier infuse the air between us. I considered her words and thought about my answer carefully- I didn't want to blow this by saying something stupid but I wanted to loosen the moment a little; things were getting too heavy for me.

'I would if you… pleaded.'

The smallest of smirks flew across her face as she shifted slightly in my lap.

'An… interesting choice of words.'

I drummed her fingers lightly against her abdomen and I felt her tremble in response.

'Well?'

I asked, trying my hardest not to sound beseeching. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, and my eyes were drawn magnetically to the bare skin of her neck. I found it strange that I could be so fascinated with a particularly normal part of her anatomy.

I felt her take a deep breath and she opened her eyes as she let it out.

'I'm pleading.'

'Which way?'

I asked with a grin but she rolled her eyes at my failed attempt at humor. The tip of her nose touched mine and I leaned in to kiss her properly. She tasted of coffee and mint—an interesting combination and I resisted the urge to move my hands higher up.

When we broke apart, I sighed and slid my hands down and rested them lightly on her hips. She gazed at me and I could see she was thinking through a lot of things. I didn't ask her about them, mostly because I knew they weren't terribly important but also because I knew she would tell me eventually, maybe the day she made a decision.

Her laptop beeped whiningly and I felt the shift in her thoughts immediately. I sighed and made a show of surrendering her to her work. She smiled and climbed out of my lap, back to the various things which (aside from me) demanded her attention.

I slid back on to my stomach and closed my eyes, attempting to resume my nap. But not before,

'Next time, don't ignore me.'

I heard her chuckle once and felt her touch my hair briefly before she restarted her typing; the sound becoming comfortable background music as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
